


Слизерин-Гриффиндор

by lumosik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: С кем и как проводят утро герои цикла
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 24





	Слизерин-Гриффиндор

**Author's Note:**

> по сути это цикл милых драбблов для души  
> написано для WTF Gryffindor 2018

"Панси"

Откровенно говоря, утро не самая любимая часть дня Панси. Все такое мягкое, плавное и естественное, вот просто до омерзительной дрожи. Другое дело вечер: нацепить маску безразличия из холодной улыбочки и макияжа — и можно выходить работать. Слово «работа» Панси, конечно, не употребляет. Увлечение, хобби, маленькие шалости. Тем более, у нее даже есть личная студия. Делать художественные колдографии сейчас модно. Кажется, во всем виноваты магглы. Маман пришла бы в ужас, но популярная во многих кругах Панси крепко вцепилась в свою камеру. Так крепко она только оттягивает за кудряшки Герм, прежде чем наброситься на ее шею. Впрочем, жалоб на имя Панс по всем параметрам никогда не поступает.

Утро создано для Гермионы, а она для утра. Она всегда встает ровно в одно и то же время, завтракает лишь полезной едой, методично проверяет сумочку и тянется к своим ужасным серым юбкам. Зато после все же подходит к зеркалу и начинает ритуал — как убрать волосы в этот раз, чтобы хорошо выглядеть при встрече посла, но избежать шуток отдела и убедить Министра в очередном законопроекте.

Панси подходит к ней сзади. Она в одних трусиках (и с удовольствием спала бы голой, если бы не возражения Гермионы). Это Панс учит Герм ценить свою красоту. Она разворачивает ее к себе, усмехается и снова распускает непослушные кудряшки. Герм хмурится, но Панс уже не сводит взгляда с ее губ. Спустя некоторое время разгоряченная поцелуями, с рассыпанными по плечам кудрями и запрокинутой от наслаждения головой Герм видится Панси самой лучшей моделью. Панс знает, что та не даст себя снимать в такие моменты, но, как истинная слизеринка, надеется и вынашивает план. А пока с воспоминанием об этой личной картине теперь можно вполне дожить до вечера, представляя все, что она может сделать с Гермионой в своей студии.

Панси не любит утро, но ей есть за что его ценить.

"Драко"

Если бы Драко курил, то наверняка имел бы красивую изящную трубку из вереска, как у дедушки Абраксаса. Но Драко не курит. Он пьет ровно три бокала шампанского по праздникам и на торжествах и никогда не напивается. Если не считать тот неприятный случай с Поттером три года назад, конечно. Драко не играет в политику, как отец. Не скупает самые дорогие ткани на мантии, как мать. Хотя это все не мешает ему быть советником министра и в дорогом и стильном костюме, естественно. Драко с гордостью заявляет, что у него нет дурных привычек, и машинально одергивает левый рукав рубашки, где спрятана потускневшая со временем метка.

Драко мог бы часами простаивать в ванной комнате перед зеркалом, укладывая волосы и тренируя фирменную презрительную усмешку. Только и это он бросил: ему хватает всего пяти минут в день, так, для профилактики. Драко упорно ведет благопристойную взрослую жизнь, где нет места детству. За исключением все того же Поттера.

Драко вздыхает, оперевшись руками о края совсем не золотой раковины. Их самая обычная ванная и самое обычное утро. Драко не нужно предсказывать, Поттер вваливается к нему каждый раз, мешая отрабатывать усмешку.

— Когда ты избавишься от этой ужасной привычки? — Гарри стоит позади него, руки пока держит в карманах пижамных штанов. Растрепанный более обычного, удовлетворенный после прошедшей ночи, Гарри выглядит слишком мило. Драко рассматривает его в зеркале и невольно усмехается пришедшей на ум мысли:

— Поттер, и тебе доброе утро.

Гарри хмурится.

— Вот, а теперь опять зовешь по фамилии.

Драко медленно разворачивается и подходит к Гарри, чтобы вовлечь в традиционный поцелуй «предотврати ссору, пока глупый Поттер не начал снова обижаться». Драко просто знает, что от некоторых привычек не избавишься. Да он и не хочет. Ведь Поттер — самая дурная из всех них.

"Маркус"

Шрамы украшают мужчин. Это Маркус Флинт услышал когда-то от полукровки. Загонщик Рейвенкло, никудышный игрок. Флинт верит, что настоящий мужчина может просто увернуться от удара, а лучше нанести его самому. Раны вылечат, большинство шрамов легко свести. Волшебники они или кто? Но это не значит, что Флинт не помнит свои травмы. Первый вывих во время тренировки на третьем курсе, перелом ноги в финале на пятом. Четыре раза выбитые зубы и два раза сломанный нос в драках с Вудом. В «Соколах» он и вовсе перестает считать.

Метку Пожирателя Смерти никому свести не удается, но по счастливому стечению обстоятельств (и уловок матери) Флинт в принципе избегает такой чести носить ее. Гнев отца выливается в ушиб ребер и опухшее от заклятий и ссадин лицо. Не то чтобы Флинт беспокоился за свою красоту. Но синяки ему имеет право оставлять лишь Вуд. Флинт никогда их не сводит.

Позже Оливер шутит, что тот хранит их, словно засосы. Флинт криво улыбается, но Вуд чертовски прав. Флинту нужны любые доказательства их отношений.

Что они живы, что война позади, а Вуда можно все так же обыгрывать в квиддич. И даже получать за это деньги. Впрочем, когда выигрывает Вуд, Флинт получает гораздо больше. Счастливую улыбку Оливера, например.

Наутро после матча Флинт критически себя рассматривает в зеркале. Синяк на плече, царапины на бедрах. Ничего серьезного. Вот от прошлого раза до сих пор белеет шрам на груди. Флинт все еще не верит, что слил матч, подставившись под удар и тем самым защищая вратаря соперников, прикрывая Вуда.

— Оставь, — громко шепчет позади Оливер.

Флинт смотрит на отражение его лица и кивает. Синяки он сведет, обменяв их у Оливера на парочку новых засосов. А вот шрам оставит. Не в качестве украшения. Просто некоторые шрамы должны остаться, чтобы помнить.

"Северус"

Они не так заметны, но Северус все равно хмурится, рассматривая свое отражение в потрескавшемся зеркале. Он не собирается маскировать седые волосы, впрочем, как и чинить зеркало. В первом случае ему все равно, а во втором — это волшебное зеркало слишком старо и накладывать на него новые чары небезопасно.

Северус не удивляется седине. У Ремуса ее гораздо больше. В конце концов, они столько всего пережили. Войну, например, а затем суды, шокированных волшебников, людскую молву, неодобрение, пересуды и даже оскорбления. Иногда Северус думает, что это он спас Ремуса, а тот однажды просто зашел на чай со своей дурацкой шоколадкой.

Каждый раз, когда их навещают дети, Ремус старательно укладывает волосы, пряча седину, и переодевается в наименее потасканный джемпер. Северус не изменяет черному, но ради того, чтобы побесить Поттера, иногда трансфигурирует мантию в темно-зеленый домашний халат. Драко же в такие моменты почему-то смотрит сочувствующе.

И только после, когда они остаются вдвоем, Ремус позволяет старости проникнуть вновь в их скромное жилище. Раскладывает переданные Молли еду и кружевные салфетки, ворчит на пикси, загоняет обратно в шкаф боггарта, который почти стал их домашним питомцем. Заварной чайник — это самая крайность, которую выносит Северус. Зато ему нравится, что в особенно холодные ночи Ремус прижимается к нему, тихонько фырча. А потом на их общей подушке лежат несколько седых волос, и понять, кому они принадлежат, можно лишь по длине. Северус не уверен в качестве Оборотного, если использовать седые волосы. Пожалуй, стоит провести эксперимент.

Он все еще стоит у зеркала, когда Ремус подходит сзади, обнимает и кладет подбородок на его плечо.

— Мы с тобой, как старые артефакты. Такие старые, что все в страхе обходят нас стороной. На всякий случай.

Северус сохраняет молчание, но слегка улыбается. Скоро полнолуние, а это значит, что Ремуса снова потянуло все поэтизировать.

— Но, — продолжает свою мысль Ремус. — Я рад разделить свою старость с тобой.

И Северус сжимает его руку на своей груди в знак согласия.


End file.
